


Love Drunk

by wlwfixs



Category: Legacies (TV 2018)
Genre: F/F, Underage Drinking, anyway, idk im from nola idk if other places r wack about it, its just a lil fluff snuggly fic, lizzie is Soft, tagging just in case, the group hangs out
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-04
Updated: 2020-07-04
Packaged: 2021-03-04 17:54:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 699
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25060459
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wlwfixs/pseuds/wlwfixs
Summary: "lizzie taking care of you when you're drunk/hungover" prompt from my tumblr
Relationships: Landon Kirby/Hope Mikaelson, Lizzie Saltzman/You, Penelope Park/Josie Saltzman, lizzie saltzman/reader
Comments: 1
Kudos: 24





	Love Drunk

**Author's Note:**

> hey y'all this is just a quick drabble about lizzie taking care of a drunk reader. super fluffy. hope you enjoy!
> 
> tumblr: rapsfics

You, Lizzie, Josie, Penelope, Hope, and Landon had gotten together for a couple’s night. Alaric was a bit of a hardass when it came to supernaturals and alcohol so Landon volunteered to sneak some alcohol in his backpack.

Lizzie and Josie knew their dad most definitely chose to ignore when Landon walked by with a very large and very empty backpack slung over one shoulder when he met up with them after classes. Alaric wasn’t born yesterday. Still, the twins were a little surprised when their dad didn’t comment. 

Now that the sun had set and most of the students were drifting to their rooms you all met up in Lizzie and Josie’s room. 

Landon pulled out a handle of pink vodka. “It’s New Amsterdam.” He turned it over in his hands, eyeing the black label. 

“Don’t care what it is as long as it gets me drunk.” You murmured, unscrewing the cap.

Josie distributed the little red solo shots you could throw out the next morning. 

“I thought we were just getting tipsy.” Lizzie said, watching you pour the first round. She was smiling faintly. 

“Well some of us will have to drink more than others. My tolerance is low so I’ll probably only need two of these.” You downed the first one, wincing a tiny bit after. “Gross.” You definitely wanted to wait a minute before taking your next shot.

Lizzie squeezed your hand then took her shot. It took her two swigs to actually finish it, not that anyone was judging. No one in the group could pretend they were experienced with this sort of thing, aside from the occasional parties that left everyone drunk save for MG, who typically couldn’t drink enough. Poor vamps. 

Lizzie called it after one, deciding she just wanted a little buzz. 

Penelope downed four and barely seemed to be anything past tipsy. 

Her and Josie were murmuring to each other, smiling gently and exchanging tiny touches. 

You noticed Landon was stroking the back of Hope’s hand with his thumb while he listened to her talk. Suddenly you wanted some attention from Lizzie. 

“What’s up?” Lizzie said, feeling you lean against her shoulder.

“Missed you.” You said, loving the softness of her sleep shirt against your cheek. So warm. You rubbed your face against her, groaning softly. “So comfy.”

“You’re so needy.” She leaned her head on yours and brought her other arm around to play with your hair. 

“I know.” You breathed in Lizzie’s vanilla perfume and thought about her spritzing it on that morning. One for her wrists that she patted together and one for her neck. She always smelled lovely and light.

Each of the couples peeled off after a few hours of giggling and conversation. You spent the last twenty minutes wondering if Josie would leave the room for the night. It wouldn’t be hard to ask, but you were having more fun staring at the ceiling and contemplating where you would go and what you would do in your 20s. Not that your thoughts were the most coherent. You switched between fantasies, all of them ending with Lizzie in a silk robe urging you to come to bed. 

Josie and Penelope did leave in the end. Right as the door closed you bent around to straddle Lizzie and give her a kiss. She tasted like the remnants of vodka. 

Lizzie turned her head to the side. “Whoa, whoa, whoa, Y/N, wouldn’t you rather get in bed?” 

“You don’t wanna kiss me?” You whined. 

She nudged you off of her then pulled you up by your arms. “I do, but the bed is comfier, don’t you think?”

You made a little mhm and let yourself fall in the bed. It was overwhelmingly comfortable and you found yourself unwilling to move. Lizzie rolled you over. 

“Can’t kiss me if you’re falling asleep.” Lizzie was lanky but small and it took her awhile to reposition you in her arms. 

You rubbed your face on her soft shirt and breathed in vanilla again. Your eyes started to droop.

“Gonna kiss you tomorrow. I’ll give you a million kisses.” You said. 

You fell asleep with Lizzie’s hand rubbing your back.

**Author's Note:**

> hope you liked!! feel free to leave kudos/comments and send prompts to @ elsassnowflake on tumblr ❤️


End file.
